Diario de un ser oscuro
by WhileSheLiesSleeping
Summary: Ben Solo es un niño alegre, vivaz , capaz de dar y recibir amor. Pero en su interior hay algo tan grande que ni el mismo puede controlar, porque por mas que pelee la Fuerza lo declaro como un Ser Oscuro.
1. Prologo

**_Star Wars no me pertenece, Fin._**

* * *

 _Prologo_

¿Quién es Han Solo para Ben Solo?

¿Quién es Han Solo para Kylo Ren?

¿Qué significado tiene un Jedi?

¿Qué significado tiene un Sith?

¿Era bueno?

¿Era malo?

El balance es un capricho que la Fuerza tiene en nosotros, va mas allá de un simple "Bueno o Malo", todo y cada uno de nosotros pasamos por un montón de colores en sus diferentes matices, pasamos del blanco mas puro y llegaremos hasta el negro mas perturbador.

Lamentablemente a quienes toman La Fuerza para beneficios propios, quienes con miedo causan uno mucho peor, que atormentan a los mas inocentes para dejarlos desprotegidos ante una Fuerza falsa.

Esos mismo fueron quienes se ensañaron con Ben Solo para poder transformarlo en Kylo Ren.

* * *

 ** _Quería subir este fic una vez avanzado otro que tengo pendiente de actualizar. Pero si algo herede de mi familia es la impaciencia para las cosas, un dicho entre ellos es : "Si lo vas a hacer, hazlo ahora. Luego te vas a arrepentir"._**

 ** _Me gustan los Fics que contienen memorias de los personajes, no se, son muy tiernos y de alguna manera me sacan mas de una sonrisa. Y con la moda de Kylo Ren(que lo odie cuando estábamos preparando una fiesta infantil) dije "Guata nat" (Sip, ya se que es "Why not?")_**

 ** _Sin mas que decir_**

 ** _Me despido_**

 ** _Cuídense Mucho y Dios los Bendiga_**


	2. Promesas de Luz

**Star Wars no me pertenece, Fin.**

* * *

Han volvió la vista a una totalmente agotada Leia, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

El cansancio de su esposa pronto tendría nombre y apellido,cabello lacio de color café, piel bronceada, nariz respingada y ojos...esperaba fueran los de ella, con ese brillo tan abrazador que solo los hermanos "Skywalker" podían poseer.

La tomo en brazos para poder llevarla a la cama que compartían por las noches, otro vez se había quedado hasta tarde haciendo arreglos para las nuevas normas en Nueva Aldeeran, su nuevo planeta de origen después de...bueno, su hogar a fin de cuentas.

Ambos lo tenían decido, aunque Courscant era un planeta muy desarrollado era demasiado acelerado como para criar a un pequeño niño, Corellia fue descartada apenas el Solo escucho la primera silaba, aunque originario de ahí, buenos o nulos recuerdos de ese lugar no tenia y poco le interesaba ver crecer a su hijo en ese planeta.

Sin mas Nueva Aldeeran, que poseía una vasta extensión de área verde abarrotado de exóticas especies de la fauna y flora, los océanos mas azules y pacíficos que pudieras ver, y sobre todo la población, que aunque comenzaban en un nuevo planeta pronto se acomodaban para hacerlo una nación.

Era Leia quien se encargaba de eso, decidió volver a su antiguo puesto en el senado una vez que este se restauro, y ella no perdía el tiempo, si quería que fuesen reconocidos entre todos los demás planetas había que trabajar duro. Aun siendo una embarazada de 7 meses y una energía tan parecida a la de un androide de protocolo.

Hablando de droides...

-¿Donde estarán 3PO y R2?- se pregunto una vez acomodo a su amada señora Solo en la cama.

No los había visto desde la mañana, según Luke solo se los llevaría por un par de horas pues necesitaba que le ayudaran con la nueva orden Jedi.

Jedis, Siths, Usuarios de la Fuerza y la Fuerza misma era algo que de vez en cuando le daba dolor de cabeza.

No era que Luke fuera un fastidio el o sus poderes, al contrario, había obligado al joven en mas de una ocasión que los utilizase en algo que no fuera solo "el uso correcto" para diversión de ambos, siendo reprendido en todas esas ocasiones o por Leia o por el dichoso Consejo Jedi

El chico los encontró, eran al menos 5 ex- aprendices Jedi que habían sobrevivido al imperio galáctico y al régimen del fallecido emperador Palpatine. 5 personas que por mas tiempo que las mirara solo confirmaban una cosa en el, su profundo malestar al estar cerca de ellos.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama observando el vientre abultado de su esposa, recordando las palabras de Luke de esa mañana.

 _"Sera fuerte, lo puedo sentir, no es así Leia, dime que tu también lo sientes- le dijo un emocionado joven rubio mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y mirada que desprendía una alegría indómita. Lo estaba esperando con ansias, todos lo esperaban._

 _-Claro que sera fuerte, solo mira a su padre- le contesto en un tono semi-arrogante posando una mano en la cadera. sintio un leve golpee en su hombro derecho con una reprimenda en forma silenciosa.- Y bueno, sobre todo de su madre- aclaro mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de la castaña._

 _Leia soltó una risita._

 _-De eso no tengo duda, pero lo digo en serio Han. El sera un poderoso Jedi._

 _-O un senador._

 _-O puede ser lo que el quier ser.- interrumpió el breve dilema entre su pequeña familia, para el castaño la idea de que su hijo estuviera encasillado en alguno de esos dos oficios no le resultaba totalmente satisfactoria. Para el, si su hijo era feliz, el lo seria aun mas. Claro que si sabia manejar una nave como ningún otro (o como Shara le estaba enseñado al pequeño Poe) le daría unos créditos extra._

 _-Lo importante es que sea feliz, que sea alguien que no dude lo que quiera o de lo que haga.- Dijo mas para el que para sus dos compañeros de guerra."_

Por ahora todo estaba en el aire, promesas que no tenían validez o si quiera algo de apoyo. Todo sobre ese niño o niña aun no estaba decidido.

A excepción de una cosa.

Ser amado por su familia.

Han Solo puso una mano sobre el vientre de su esposa, donde el producto de su amor se encontraba creciendo con el paso del tiempo, el cual recuperaría apenas estuviera entre sus brazos. Se inclino mas o menos donde había sentido una patadita del futuro Solo.

-No te preocupes, se que no puedo darte mucho, pero te puedo dar mi total atención, un hombro donde puedas desahogarte y tal vez y solo si tu quieres, unas lecciones de navegación.- le dijo en un susurro tratando de que su esposa no se despertara- Espero tener pronto entre mis brazos, pequeño...siempre te protegeré, no dejare que nadie te aleje de mi...como lo hicieron conmigo.- Con los ojos acuosos le dio un leve beso.

Al parecer el niño era inteligente, o como decía Luke, lo sintió a el por la Fuerza pues Han casi podía jurar que alguien le decía : "Yo también papi"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gorken To"phkron era un medico muy respetado en el Hospital General de Courscant, alabado y elogiado por cuanto paciente fuese atendido por el. Su palabra era la Ley en el hospital y en el consejo medico. A sus 52 años de vida había tenido casi todo clase de pacientes, desde simples humanos hasta las razas mas exóticas de toda la galaxia, como una Zabrak.

Pero ninguno de ellos fue un "Usuario de la Fuerza".

Si se ponía a rememorar toda su vida, nunca pudo atender a uno, tal vez ver uno en acción pero jamas pudo estar cerca de uno. Después de todo, el imperio galáctico se había encargado de eliminar a todo Jedi y Usuario de la Fuerza que estuviera en contra de sus leyes, por lo que sus probabilidades para interactuar con uno eran prácticamente nulas.

Hasta que a el llego Leia Organa Solo, una hermosa senadora sensible a la Fuerza para que pudiera hacerlos algunos análisis con respecto a su anatomía, mas en concreto...su fertilidad.

Como medico cumplió con los estudios necesarios, aunque estos jamas pudieron llegar a manos de su dueño, Gorken jamas dudo del poder la ciencia sobre cualquier creencia religiosa.

Por eso cuando volvió a reencontrase con la joven Senadora, se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando vio que estaba a punto de dar a luz a su primer hijo, fue cuando por fin en su primer año de trabajo después de la caída de la república comenzó a creer de nueva cuenta en los milagros y sobre una energía superior a la que los libros pueden contar.

Sobre todo por ver como a su alrededor todas las cosas comenzaban a flotar levemente, la vibración de las paredes y ante todo...una energía tan reconfortante que pocas veces podía sentir a través de sus manos cuando sostuvo a ese pequeño ser de mata pelinegra.

Nunca en su vida había tenido en el ese sentimiento de total paz y calma. Era simplemente estupendo que las palabras sobraban para describirlo.

-Señor y Señora Organa Solo,- dijo con voz tranquila y alegre mientras arropaba al pequeño, tanto la madre como el padre lo veian con total ilusion y felicidad, por alguna extraña razón el podía sentir en ellos un alivio infinito y un bello sentimiento de amor hacia el pequeño.- Es un varon- anuncio mientras ponía al pequeño en los brazos de la joven senadora.

El padre se acerco tan pronto como pudo a ver la carita del nuevo integrante de la familia, podía ver el amor salirse por los ojos dirigiéndose únicamente a su esposa y a su hijo que se encontraban descansando.

-Es tan bello Leia.- dijo un joven hombre rubio al lado contrario al castaño, en ese punto Gorken dudaba de su vista y memoria, pues de alguna manera no lo había notado en todo el parto o cuando entro.

Una enfermera se acerco con tabla en mano llenando la pre-registro de nacimiento del bebe.

-Nombre...

Han y Leia compartieron una mirada divertida a lo que el joven rubio solo respondía con una ceja levantada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luke se encontraba leyendo por 5ta vez consecutiva la hoja de pre-registro, simplemente ver el nombre de su sobrino escrito en el con perfecta caligrafía le llenaba el corazón de un sentimiento de felicidad que no podía compararse al de Leia o Han en este momento.

Fue criado como hijo único por sus tíos, ninguno de los dos quiso tener mas hijos, a pesar de que los Lars fuesen una familia numerosa, pocas veces se podían juntar y convivir en familia.

Por eso cuando supo que tenia una hermana, y sobre todo que esta misma tiempo se embarazada le llenaba de una sensación que en muy escasas veces pudo sentir.

-Disculpe,..¿Usted es Luke Skywalker?- interrumpieron sus pensamientos una voz grave.

Levanto la vista hacia el origen de la misma, era un hombre bueno mas bien el doctor que atendió el parto de Leia.

-Oh, si!, Dr. Gorken- dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y le miraba a los ojos, le ofrecio la mano en forma de saludo- Luke Skywalker, a sus servicios - dijo en un tono lleno de felicidad

-¿El que destruyo la Estrella de la Muerta?-

-Jejejeje, ese mismo

\- Pues es un honor tenerlo entre nosotros Sr. Skywalker.

-Llámeme Luke - contesto con amabilidad, señor le hacia sentir viejo siendo que el apenas si pasaba los 20.

-Como usted diga.- El doctor parecia ansiaso o mas bien confundido con algo, Luke lo podia notar por el mar de emociones que le azotaban al verlo.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Si vera, quiero saber que es eso de "La fuerza"

-Oh bueno, si así lo pone...-Recordó las viejas palabras de su maestro cuando cuando el tambien hizo la misma pregunta- es una energía que nos rodea a todos, invisible pero siempre presente entre nosotros, algunos somos mas sensibles a ella que otros pero esta en todos nosotros.

-Si, eso lo se... - contesto con normalidad, al parecer por la sorpresa que emanaba el rubio el doctor pudo identificar lo que le diría- hace tiempo, cuando era niño, un Maestro Jedi nos salvo a mi hermana y a mi de un río desbordado, mi madre le agradeció pidiéndole que se quedara hasta que la lluvia pasara.

-¿Entonces que es?

-Su hermana...

-¿que tiene Leia?

-Ella era estéril.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*Bonus*

Anakin tenia sentimientos encontrados, aun siendo un fantasma de la fuerza sus emociones no dejaban de golpearle en el corazón.

Se encontraba en un área donde el nieto de Padme y el se encontraba descansando junto con aproximadamente otros 30 niños, sin embargo el era el único con algo especial, el tenia la Fuerza, y tan poderosa que se sorprendía de solo sentirla. Era cálida y fría, blanca y negra, era perfecta...

Todo en el era perfecto, con los ojos Padme, el cabello negro de su madre, aunque con las ondas de su esposa, la piel pálida lechosa del padre del joven Solo. Aunque no podía negarlo, la nariz y las orejas daban testimonio de que era mas Solo que Skywalker, aunque si uno era sensible a la fuerza, podrían decir lo contrario.

-Es hermoso Anakin- le dijo Obi-Wan al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre su hombro. El lo sabia, solo de mirarlo era como verse en el nacimiento de sus hijos, aunque el estuviese ausente.

-Fuerte es, poderoso sera el- menciono un pequeño Yoda mientras levitaba sobre la cuna del pequeño niño.- Tierno es, felicidad puedo ver.

-Es mi nieto- soltó por fin Anakin en un susurro con falta de aire. Si pudieran llorar, Obi Wan podía estar seguro que ahora Anakin seria un inmenso huracán de lagrimas, y no se lo podía negar, el nacimiento de un ser era algo que en su doctrina era venerado, aunque ellos se privasen de ese evento para ellos una nueva vida significaba una nueva luz en la galaxia.

Anakin por su parte era un manojo de emociones, desde la felicidad mas satisfactoria como la mas vacía de las tristezas. El no pudo estar presente en el nacimientos de sus hijos, les había hecho cosas terribles a ambos y aun así ellos le habían perdonado, aunque Leia le hubiera tomado un poquito mas de tiempo al final no solo lo perdono, si no también y entre sueños compartía con el, el tiempo de Padre- Hija que nunca pudieron compartir. Han Solo era otra cosa, su yerno no era precisamente el hombre de perdón que su hijo pero lo intentaba, no el no era quien para juzgar al joven después de todo, una vida muy parecida a la suya era para dejarlo marcado con una personalidad muy férrea.

-Niño nombre cual es su- pregunto Yoda al acercarse un poco mas para acariciarle una mejilla al bebe.

Anakin soltó una risilla

-Ben, Ben Solo- dijo con orgullo presentándolo a sus viejos maestros. Pronto volteo hacía Obi-Wan quien tenia una cara de sorpresa- Así es Obi-Wan, ellos decidieron ponerle tu nombre de cuando estas en Tatooine.

-Eso, eso...-comenzó un emociono y sorprendido Kenobi que no sabia responder a tal honor. Yoda y Anakin solo lo veían con una sonrisa en el rostro riéndose de su modesta expresión.

El niño comenzó a gimotear, tal vez hambre o frio, ellos no podían saberlo con precisión pues eran fantasmas. Los tres se acercaron un poco mas abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al verlo.

Abrio sus ojitos, el pequeño no sabia como o porque, pero sabia que no estaba con su madre al despertar si no al contrario se encontraba en otra parte. Pero no se encontraba solo, habia otros niños, separados cada uno en sus respectivas cunas, y aparte, otras tres esencias que podía sentir, pudo verlos eran tres personas, dos personas grandes y un pequeño niño verde que le miraba con asombro. No podía reconocerlos, duda de ellos pero sabia que eran buenas personas, por lo que solo pudo dedicarles una leve sonrisa a sus visitantes, ¿Serian Angeles?. Pronto vio como el mas alto de ellos le devolvía una sonrisa cargada de ternura, apretando un poco los labios antes de poder hablar.

-Hola Ben, soy Anakin ...tu abuelo. - le dijo mientras se acercaba mas a el, el pequeño levanto un poco su brazo para poder tocarlo.- y Ellos son el Maestro Yoda y Obi-Wan Kenobi, considerarlos tus abuelos- tíos también.- le menciono mientras ponía a sus costados al niño verde y al hombre mas anciano. El pequeño solo les regalaba sonrisas cargadas de Luz, aun siendo fantasmas podían sentir esa Luz tan abrazadora.

* * *

 **No, no es lo que piensan ... esto sera algo mucho muy diferente a lo que están pensando. (Si, no se que están pensando, pero de una vez les digo que todo lo que piensen acerca de este "origen" de Ben es algo diferente)**

 **Espero les haya gustado, creo que sera el que mas disfruto de escribir (aunque solo lleve un prologo y un capitulo)**

 **Sin mas que decir.**

 **Me despido**

 **Cuídense Mucho y Dios los Bendiga.**


	3. Búsqueda, ternura y jardines

**Star Wars no me pertenece, Fin.**

* * *

Luke Skywalker corrió lo mas pronto posible después de oír cierta noticia que poco aliviaba su preocupación.

Estéril

Leia era estéril, ella no podía tener hijos, simplemente su cuerpo se hubiera negado.

Y contra todo pronostico, ella se embarazo. El nacimiento de un bebe, a pesar de las condiciones a las que su hermana se encontraba, era toda una bendición y resultaba un milagro pero el problema radicaba en que este niño no era uno cualquiera, no.

El era el nieto de Anakin Skywalker el Elegido de la fuerza para traer equilibrio a la galaxia entera, y que por azares del destino acabo siendo Darth Vader que contrario a lo que estaba destinado, había sumido en la oscuridad a la misma galaxia que trataba de proteger, termino por cumplir la predicción pero sufrimiento fue lo que tuvo por mas tiempo que alegrías en su vida.

No solo eso, Ben...el pequeño Ben tenia un poder enorme, podía sentirlo. Un equilibrio perfecto y hermoso que solo un ser como el podía tener, un balance de la Luz y la Oscuridad dentro de el, la fuerza era poderosa en el, incluso mas que la de si mismo.

¿Podria la Fuerza tratar de decirle algo?, ¿Sera que habrá un enemigo peor al cual enfrentar?, Y su sobrino...¿El sera...

-No, no, no...- se repetía una y otra vez el joven Skywalker mientras pasaba por las puertas de la biblioteca secreta de Lorr San Tekka, quien lo acompañaba en esa noche lluviosa.

-¿Me puede decir el porque de su preocupación, Maestro Skywalker?- pregunto de manera educada el hombre mayor a su lado, nunca en sus 18 meses de haberlo conocido jamas había visto al joven rubio tan desesperado e intranquilo.

Lorr San Tekka era un creyente devoto de la Fuerza, siendo uno de los mas importantes representantes de la Iglesia de La Fuerza. Luke agradecía a la fuerza que estos hombres y mujeres estuvieran vivos, y que en sus pensamientos a futuro tuvieran previsto a ayudar a reconstruir la antigua Orden Jedi, muchos perecieron en la batalla contra el imperio galáctico, pero su esfuerzo por conservar las enseñanzas de la Doctrina Jedi, eran altamente valorados para el y la nueva Orden.

-Lorr San Tekka, a usted no le he negado ni el mas ínfimo detalle acerca del linaje de mi familia, de donde vinimos o de quienes somos hijos. - argumento mientras observaba la parte superior del ultimo estante al fondo. "Por aquí debe de estar" pensó para si mismo.- No importara si fuese escandaloso o por el contrario alegre, le he compartido todo lo vivido en la galaxia. Aparte de eso, por usted hoy puedo re edificar la Orden Jedi sin mencionar que le consideramos, tanto Leia y yo como una persona de completa confianza

-Eso lo se joven Maestro y me siento honrado- contesto sereno pero dudoso.- pero eso no me dice nada acerca de su preocupación o de lo que estamos buscando.

-Mi querido compañero explorador, lo que estamos buscando podría ser un llamado de la fuerza una advertencia o un pequeño regalo, pero también podemos estar frente a un inmenso Deja Vu sobre una historia que ambos vivimos en carne propia. - Tomo un libro con la fuerza, un enorme volumen de color azul con letras doradas, pronto comenzó a buscar entre sus paginas un tema que era conocido por el.

-¿Deja Vu, dice?, a que se refiere exactamente con eso.- respondo con aun mas incógnita ante la respuesta dada por el rubio, mientras este encontraba lo que buscaba.

-Esto, San Teka...- puso el libro enfrente de sus ojos apuntando el tema mas extraño.

-¿El elegido?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leia observaba con amor a su pequeño rayo de luz.

Ben tenia unos ojos preciosos, demasiado expresivos, todo lo que sintiera lo podía expresar perfectamente a través de esas hermosas cuencas color castaño oscuro.

-Buenos Días, Ben- dijo mientras le acercaba mas hacia ella, este por su parte le correspondía con un gesto cargado de ternura e inocencia que le llenaba el corazón de luz y pureza. Simplemente algo tan mágico que nada podía romperlo.

-¿Como amanecieron las dos personas mas hermosas de la galaxia?- saludo entusiasta Han quien traía en su mano un vaso grande de jugo de naranja para la joven madre, ella agradeció el gesto mientras le daba un gran sorbo, últimamente le daba por darle sed.

-Muy bien, cariño- respondió mientras volvía a ver su pequeño a su lado, este por su parte comenzó a levantar las manitas para llamar la atencion de su padre- parece que alguien quiere algo de atención paterna.

-Y no se la voy a negar- dijo al momento que sostenía el diminuto cuerpo de su primogénito entre sus brazos, simplemente los sentimientos que lograba infundar en el el menor de ellos era algo único.

De verdad que Ben tenia un gran encanto

-Te parece si lo cuidas mientras me baño, el pequeño Ben ya tuvo su merecido baño- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama

-Seguro, a parte alguien que quiere verlo.

-¿Chewie?, Cielos...hace tiempo que no le veo, me daré una ducha rápida- le dijo mientras corría al baño.

-No te preocupes, el estará aquí.- dijo mientras llevar a su recién nacido hijo a fuera al jardín.

Habían hecho la mejor elección, Nueva Aldeeran era perfecto, un lugar donde podían sentirse bienvenidos y acogidos por el ambiente del planeta.

Oyó a lo lejos unos graznidos familiares para el. Chewie hizo acto de presencia en cuanto vio a ambos humanos al frente de su agradable casa.

Decirle jardín al gran bosque que los rodeaba era mas bien una broma entre ellos, sin tener una cerca que les permitia delimitar su perimetro, podia pavonearse de tener un enorme jardín donde su hijo pudiera correr por todas partes.

-Mira quien te vino a saludar Tío Chewie- le dijo mientras se acercaba a el. Por los sonidos y expresiones que lanzaba podía jurar que estaba emocionado. Una vez frente al su compañero Wookie, este le pidió que le dejara sostenerlo- Pero con cuidado dedos de Sarlacc.- le advirtió mientras depositaba en los brazos peludos un pequeño Ben de tan solo 3 semanas de nacido.

-AHHHHHH!- Dio un pequeño grito su hijo que por poco le arrancaba el corazón.

-¡Chewie!, Te dije que con cuidado inmensa masa de pelos Wookie- dijo enfadado tratando de tomar a su bebe entre sus brazos.

Pero paro en seco cuando por sorpresa vio algo que hasta ahora no había visto.

Su hijo, no parecia enfadado o lastimado, al contrario parecía emocionado y feliz al estar en brazos de su enorme Tio Wookie, mas al ver como este tomaba con fuerza los cabellos del peludo, sin hacer tanta fuerza para no lastimarlo, a lo que Chewie solo podía enternecerse con tal acto de bondad y emocion por parte del menor de los Solos.

Ciertamente era una escena bastante bella

* * *

 **Ciertamente tenia planeado hacer este capitulo mas largo, pero he estado escribiendo la actualización de otros dos fics que tengo, y un One-Shot. Aparte de que pensé que en este no se tendria que decir mucho.**

 **Lo se, se que dirán "Es lo que estábamos pensando", ¡No!. Ya les dije esto ira resolviéndose poco a poco, confíen en mi para darles una que otra sorpresilla. (¡Por favor!). Pero por ahora, solo mostraremos unos preocupaciones de Luke, en el próximo aparecerá cierto piloto que en un futuro tendrá a una bola por compañero astromecanico. Aparte vamos a tener problemas familiares en el capitulo 4.**

 **¿Creyeron que seria todo paz y alegrías en la familia Skywalker- Solo?, Pues lamento decirles que no, lo lamento. Pero son necesarios.**

 **Sin mas que decirles, espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Me despido**

 **PD: Cuídense Mucho y Dios los Bendiga.**


End file.
